


Back From the Dead

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Back From the Dead'-ish, M/M, Spoilers for season 6, angsty, poorly written fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Brett's alive! Surprise! And technically, he was never dead. Read on to find out more!(Sorry, I didn't save Lori too)P.S. The bold stuff is Brett's writing.





	Back From the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this being bullshit.

After Brett and Lori died, Mason tried to cheer me up by taking me to Sinema, which was still running even though Hayden wasn’t there. One night, about a month after they had died, I smelled something…impossible.

“No…no way…”

“What?” Mason asked, frowning.

“Nothing. I’m just…I’ll be back.”

The smell was coming from the back room, so I went there, taking slow steps, looking for any clues that it was a trap, or I was dreaming. I opened the door and saw something even more impossible.

“Brett?” I breathed. He looked like shit – his eyes had huge black bags under them and he looked like he’d been run over by a bus at top speed several times.

“Hi, Liam.” He was slumped against the wall right by the back door.

I was shocked, to say the least. “How…I saw you die…”

Brett shook his head sadly. “You saw Lori die. The thing is, Liam…when Satomi died, she gave her Alpha status to me, which made me heal faster. Deaton was the only one who knew, and he came and got me, got the wolfsbane poison out. As you can see, I still haven’t quite healed yet, but Deaton said I could let someone know. You’re all I have left, Liam.”

This was all taking a long time to sink in. “So…you’re not a ghost?”

He choked a laugh. “No, Liam, I’m not a ghost. Figures you’d ask me that, though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ah, nothing.” He smiled at me. “You’re just the same quirky Liam I remember. You still like Mortal Combat?”

“Of course I do. Mason’s starting to hate it, though. He can never beat me anymore.”

“You don’t let him win at all?” Despite the light banter, I see him wince.

“You’re in pain.” Suddenly, I’m snapped back to my senses. I have to do something to help.

“It’s okay.” Brett grunts. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, we should take you home.” I needed to save him, to make up for failing to do it last time. “Stay there, I’ll go get Mason.”

“Okay.” Was his weak reply as I slipped out of the room.

It wasn’t really all that hard to find Mason with my heightened senses. I made a beeline for him and gripped his shoulder. “Mason, he’s here. He’s alive.”

Something in my face must have shown him just how desperate the situation was, because he immediately stopped dancing with the (admittedly hot) guy he was dancing with. “Liam, are you sure you’re not…I don’t know…hallucinating or something?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Come with me, you’ll see.”

I could smell his concern, but he shut up and followed me as I pushed the crowd. “Here, he’s in here.”

Despite my assurances, I was so scared that I would open the door and he’d be gone. So when I opened the door and he was still there, I almost collapsed with relief.

“Oh my god, he’s really there.” Mason whispered, and I felt my anger flare. “Sorry, of course he is. Brett?” Mason stepped closer, and my heart leapt when I noticed that it looked like he wasn’t breathing. “He’s just passed out.” Mason said when he got closer. “I can’t believe he’s really alive.” He sat back on his heels. “Should we call Scott?”

“Let’s see if he survives the night first.”

“Okay, where do you want to take him, then? We can’t leave him here.”

“I know, I know. My house should be alright. If either or my parents are home, we can tell them he’s drunk.” I said, hoping that they would believe that.

“Sure. Let’s go through the door here.” Mason said, motioning to the door next to us. “It’ll be easier.”

 

Getting Brett into my car while he was unconscious was a nightmare. His limbs flopped around while we tried to drag his shoulders across the parking lot.

“Okay,” I huffed, dropping my side of him. “This isn’t working. We need help.”

I pulled out my phone, hoping I could call someone besides Scott. Malia would help. Yeah, Malia. Thinking about it, we’d actually lost more people than I wanted to dwell on. Kira was off in the desert, having become a Skinwalker, Stiles was off learning how to be a detective, Hayden had moved schools, and all of Brett’s pack was dead.

“Hey, Malia.” I said when the tone sounded, but it was going straight to message. “Damn.”

“No answer?”

“No.” I sighed, looking at Brett. “Who else can we call, though?”

“Maybe we won’t have to call anyone.” Mason said. I raised my eyebrows at him. “You’re a werewolf, remember? Just change.”

“Here? In the parking lot?” I asked, looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

Mason looked deflated. “Right, good point…” He looked like an idea occurred to him.

My heart sank as I realised who he was thinking about. “No. Not him.”

“What other choice do we have? I mean, you seem pretty keen to keep Scott out of this.” He made it pretty clear that he was asking me why.

“I just don’t want him to come here and it turns out he’s actually dead, you know. He has enough to worry about without me going crazy, hallucinating Brett’s face on some random drunk guy about his height.”

“Why do you think you would?” Mason asked. “I mean, it’s not like you secretly have a crush on him or anything, is it?” He teases.

“Shut up, Mason. We need a better plan than calling Theo.”

Mason and I caught our breath for a few minutes while we thought. “We could leave him here until he wakes up.”

“We can’t do that. What if he’s – Melissa.”

“How could Brett be Meliss- oh, I see what you mean. I’m not sure she’d help, are you?”

“It’s worth a try, right?” I say, desperate for any plan that doesn’t involve Theo. I find her number in my contacts (Stiles gave it to me while he was still here) and call her. To my endless relief, she picks up. “Mrs Mcall, thank goodness. I know this is going to sound crazy, but you know how Brett died?”

“Liam, I can’t do this right now. I’m so tired – “

“I know, and I’m sorry, but he’s here, alive. But he passed out, and I don’t know if he’s hurt or not. Please.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the line before Melissa sighed. “Okay. Where are you?”

 

About thirty minutes later, Melissa was there, helping us get Brett into the back of her car. “It really is him. Sorry, Liam, but I thought…”

“It’s okay. I thought I was dreaming at first too.”

“I’m only helping you take him to the hospital, then I’m going back home. You boys figure the rest out yourselves after that.”

“Thank you so much. We’ll bring you dinner at work for the next week.” I promised, knowing that I’d keep it. I just needed him to be alive.

Melissa snorted. “Right.”

“I mean it.”

“Okay.” She said slowly.

“Mason, you should stay here with your car, go home. I’ll stay with Brett at the hospital.”

“If you say so.” Mason said, already backing away towards his car.

I got into the back beside Brett and we rode silently to the hospital. When we got there, we just sat there for a minute. “Do you really see him, his face?”

“I don’t know. I never met him…before.” She said gently. “Come on, let’s get him out of the car and then I can go home and sleep.”

As we’re getting him through the front doors, I realise how tired I am. My eyelids droop, but I shake myself awake. I need to stay awake for…

 

“Liam?” It’s Scott. I groaned in my sleep, trying to shake away from his voice. I was too tired to deal with him right then. “Liam, are you okay?” His voice sounded worried, so I opened my eyes.

I saw him standing over me. “What time is it?” I asked dumbly, not even sure where I was. Everything felt so woozy.

“It’s almost ten in the morning, Liam. How do you feel?”

“Still tired.” I pushed back the sheets and shivered. “Cold.”

Scott passed me another blanket. “Yeah, they told me you would be.” His voice soothed me, even though I knew he couldn’t be here…for some reason. “You’re in shock, Liam. Seeing Brett alive made you pass out.”

“What?”

“Brett brought you here after you passed out. When mom saw him with you, she called me, and I called Mason, who was freaking out.”

“But I – “

“Liam, just rest, okay?” Someone else said from the doorway. I turned, and saw dad.

“But Mason and I got _him_ here. I was so tired when we came in that I just fell asleep right there.”

Scott and dad shared concerned looks. “Liam, it was definitely Brett who brought you in.” Scott said gently. “You must have dreamt the rest.”

“No, I definitely remember…” But did I? I went back over the events, and realised I _didn’t_ actually remember going to get Mason, or trying to drag Brett through the parking lot. “Is he okay?”

“Brett? Yeah, he’s fine. I’ll send him in if you want. We just didn’t want you fainting again.” Scott replied with a chuckle. “Seriously, though, are you going to be okay?”

I nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Scott said, but still looked dubious.

“I’m okay, Scott. Please?”

“Okay.”

Seconds later, Brett’s head poked around the corner. “I’m sorry, Liam. I hadn’t meant to…what are you doing?”

I was trying to get out of bed, wobbling dangerously.

“Woah, watch it!” Brett cried, darting forward to catch me as I almost face planted into the floor. “You should be in bed. You hit the floor really hard when you passed out.”

“I’m fine, Brett.” I tried to push away from him and stand on my own, but my head spun. Before I could seriously injure myself, I leant back into his arms. “Okay, maybe I can stay here a minute.”

Brett chuckled and tightened his arms around me. “I’m glad to see you, Liam.”

“So am I. I thought…” I swallowed. “How can you do it without her? Live?”

I heard Brett sigh behind me. “It’s hard. She was the only family I had left but…well, part of it is you, Liam.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You, Scott, Stiles…you’re my…friends…I hope.”

Inside myself, I was fighting a battle. Last time, I had to say goodbye before I could tell him, but that time, I still didn’t want to tell him. It still didn’t feel right. “We are your friends.” I said eventually, hating myself for chickening out…again.

“I…I don’t have anywhere to stay now…not that I’m…fuck…”

I couldn’t help but smile. “No one else to ask, huh?”

“No.” Brett sounded dejected.

“Ask Scott. I’m sure he’d be glad to let you stay.” I was comfortable there, in his arms, and almost whined at the loss when he moved away.

“I’ll do that.” He said with a smile. “Can you stand on your own now?”

I nodded, but still swayed a little. “When exactly did I pass out, Brett?”

“Just after I told you that I was an Alpha for a while.”

“Wait…a while? What happened?”

“Well…I almost died, Liam. You don’t stay an Alpha for long when you’re dead, especially if you’re not a True Alpha. For Scott, he’d have to be dead for a few hours before he lost the powers of healing that an Alpha does.” He sighed again. “That’s what saved me, and not Lori.”

“I’m really sorry, Brett. I should have gotten there in time to – “

Brett placed his hand over my mouth. “No, don’t. Don’t do that. It’s not your fault, Liam. They were smarter than all of us combined. How were you to know? You’re lucky they didn’t want _you_ dead. I’m glad they didn’t.”

I pull his hand away. “Still…Brett, I wanted to _save_ you, not – “

“Stop it, Liam. Please. I want you to be so happy you faint again…except without the fainting. You scared me when you did that.”

“It wasn’t because I was happy…” I grumbled, and Brett laughed. “What?”

“Nothing. Get some more rest, Liam. I’ll go and talk to Scott.”

 

 

**I talked with Scott out in the hall, and he told me how distraught Liam had been when he thought he was responsible for Lori and I dying. I told him I didn’t want to hear any more about it. It made me sad that he suffered so much when I wasn’t even dead.**

**“Can I stay with you, please? I don’t want to go back home. There are so many memories.”**

**“I understand.” Scott told me to wait while he asked his mom. “She said no, sorry. But maybe Lydia’s mom will say yes. I’ll ask her.” He came back to me with another no. “Sorry, man.”**

**“It’s okay. Maybe I can find a cheap apartment.”**

**“Actually, maybe Stiles’ dad will let you stay with him a while.”**

**I shrugged. “Worth a shot.”**

**It turned out that Stiles’ dad was more than happy to keep me for a while, which was a huge relief. The next morning, Liam called me.**

**“Hey, Scott told me you’re staying at Stiles’ place.”**

**“Yeah, it was really nice of him to put me up until I can find something else.” The whole night, there had been only one thing I was thinking about. “Liam, can I come over today?” I heard him hesitate, and I panicked. “Please?”**

**“Okay, sure.” He said. “But I have homework to do, you know?”**

**“Yeah, okay, I won’t be there long. I just want to see you.”**

**“Fine.”**

**When I got there, I just wanted to hold him, but I didn’t know how. I followed him up to his room and we just sat on the bed.**

**“I missed you.” I said, just to fill the silence.**

**“Yeah, I missed you too.” He laughed a little. “I actually…hallucinated you…beating me up with the team behind you…” He shook his head. “I know it never _actually_ happened but…it felt so _real_ , Brett. I…it…I thought it was really you. That you really had done it.”**

**My throat tightened as I tried desperately not to cry. In the end, my emotions won out, and tears squeezed out of my eyes. Liam looked up at me when I sniffed, and I felt even worse.**

**“It’s okay, I know it _wasn’t_.” That only made me cry harder. “I’m…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He looked flustered. “Pease stop crying, Brett. Please.”**

**“I can’t. I’m sorry.” I hiccupped.**

 

 

Without even really thinking about it, I leaned in and kissed him. It felt so right in that moment. I needed him to stop crying, and I wanted to kiss him, and I had missed him so much…it was all too much in that moment and I kissed him. Our lips fit perfectly together, and his were so soft and warm, and…and…and…

 

 

**When Liam kissed me, it was the best moment of my life. Even though I was crying, and a complete mess, it couldn’t have been more perfect. He was so soft and warm, and my hands wrapped around him.**

**When I next noticed what was happening, he was on top of me, and we were both shirtless. “How did this happen?” I asked breathlessly.**

**Liam chuckled. “You don’t remember either?” He kissed me again, and I knew that I never wanted us to stop. “Honestly, my senses left me when our lips met.”**

**“Mine too.”**

**We laughed, and it felt so good to just be. To be alive and in his arms…it felt like I was dreaming. “Liam?”**

**“Yeah?” He whispered back to me.**

**“Why did you kiss me?”**

**Liam sighed, nuzzling into my side, almost burrowing there. “I wanted to. And I wanted you to stop crying. And I couldn’t… _can’t_ believe you’re still alive. I couldn’t be happier right now.”**

**A smile spreads across my face. “I couldn’t be happier either.”**

**“Well…just take me on a date before you fuck me, right?”**


End file.
